Wanted
by Fox-of the village
Summary: What happens when everyone wants Hinata?


"S…sasuke we shouldn't," a long dark haired girl said, with a slight quiver in her voice, "Let's just finish lunch and go meet the others." She said smiling when the taller darker haired boy moved away from her and sat in his seat opposite her. His kitchen was big and the two had agreed to have lunch together in it.

Sasuke let her put a peace of her sushi in his mouth, but he captured her fingers with it.

"No….Sasuke," she pouted, and pulled her hand away blushing madly, "We have to hurry or the others will worry." Sasuke smirked and leaned over to her.

"More," he said opening his mouth. The Hyuga smiled and placed a peace of her rice ball in his mouth. Only instead of him allowing her to pull her hand back for another peace, he grabbed her delicate wrist and licked her fingers clean.

"Sasuke I said n," she was cute off by Sasuke kissing her, "Mmm, Sasuke stop." But the boy only chuckled as he leaned further over her. His other free hand holding the back of her head, so she couldn't pull away. His tongue swirled around in her mouth, causing her to moan softly. He pulled away and looked into her passion felled eyes.

"Should we end this now," Sasuke said knowing full well she was turned on. She shook her head and licked his bottom lip.

"More," she said in a soft whisper.

"Sorry Hina but we have to go," Sasuke teased grabbing her hand, Hinata stayed stubbornly in her seat. Sasuke chuckled again and kissed her passionately once more.

"Come Hina we must go now," Hinata stood and made for the door to Sasuke's apartment, clearly angry. But before she could get close to it he pulled her to him and ran his hand up her thigh. Hinata looked up at him need written in her eyes and a moan on her lips, though she bit her bottom lip to stop it from escaping.

"S…sasuke," she panted. Sasuke smirked and pulled her so close that she could feel his hard member through his pants.

"I want you Hinata, I need you now," he said ripping her coat off and rubbing his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, "No bra, good girl Hina." He said approvingly. Hinata whimpered and licked his chin.

"S…sasuke m…more," she said blushing and pressing herself into him. Sasuke pulled her into he's living area and sat her on the arm of his sofa.

"God, Hinata," he said looking at the mesh shirt and mini skirt she sported. He stood there staring at the creamy skinned half naked girl. Her lavender eyes slowly looked up into his eyes.

"I need you now" Sasuke said as he turned her over and bent her over the sofa's arm.

"S…Sasuke," Hinata moaned and a sharp lustful gasp escaped her lips, as Sasuke plunged his member into her. He moaned as her warm walls covered him.

"Oh fuck Hina, I need this, I need you," he said pumping into her slowly. With each of his thrusts she gasped and panted. He could feel her cum all over his member and the sensation caused him to speed up.

"Fuck Hina fuck yes," he yelled speeding up.

"Sasuke yes yes OH YESSSS," she answered to the inclining speed. Sasuke slowed down as he felt her walls quickly tighten around him in the all too soon orgasm.  
"No, not yet Hina, not yet," he commanded. He thrust into her harder and she tossed her head back.

"Sasuke," she whimpered and he yelled her name as the two came together.

He didn't give her time to catch her breath as he pulled himself form her and laid her on the floor.

"More, more, god I want more," he said thrusting into her again.

"OHHHH," she gasped as he hit her sweet spot. Sasuke smirked and slammed it several times and when she came he pulled out again. He lightly slid over her body and yanked the remainder of her skirt and panties down. His lips kissed and sucked on her and his juices. And when she was clean of it on the out side he pushed his tongue into her and cleaned her out. Hinata didn't want him to stop and held him to her opening, as he continued to lick and suck on her.

Sasuke soon wanted more and felt himself harden over again. He let his hand stroke himself as he ate Hinata out. She gasped and screamed when Sasuke made a clone of himself and it took her from behind as the real him took her from the front.

Hinata hissed and raked her nails down both Sasuke's stomach. Then there was a third Sasuke, his dick erect and in front of her face. She did the only thing she thought to do; she took the long hard dick and licked at it. Sucking and licking and nipping she stopped and ran the still hard dick down her chest and let him rub up and down between her breasts. The clone couldn't take it, and vanished after squirting it's cum in her face. Hinata licked it off her lips and fingers, like a child licking off melted ice cream. She was still bouncing on the two other Sasuke. The last of the clones pulled from her and squirt its juices between the real Sasuke and Hinata, before it too poofed into smoke.

"Fuck," Sasuke said slamming into her as hard as he could.

Naruto and Kiba were staring at Sasuke's apartment door as they heard a stifled scream. The two looked at one another and moved to look in through one of the windows who's curtain wasn't all the way pulled shut. The muffled sound of Sasuke yell 'Fuck'. The two looked at one another again, both had a look of shock on there face. The two simply turned and started to walk away. On their way they meet Sakura who was on her way to Sasuke's.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke's busy," Naruto said still walking with Kiba blushing and looking away in embarrassment.

Sakura simply didn't listen and continued to walk to Sasuke's. Once there she opened the door and heard nothing. _'What were those two thinking Sasuke doesn't sound busy,'_ she thought; until a thump was heard from Sasuke's room. At first Sakura didn't react. Then she walked right into Sasuke's room clearly not caring. She watched as Sasuke and Hinata kissed; then she watched as Sasuke pushed into the dark haired girl.

Something about Hinata and Sasuke making love was turning her on, and before she know what she was doing she had her own clothes off and was sliding onto the bed next to Hinata. Where she kissed the other girl with passion that nearly rivaled Sasuke's. Sasuke was too absorbed in ecstasy that he didn't seem to notice. Hinata on the other hand did and her eyes were wide.

"S…Sakura?" the girl panted out causing Sakura to moan. Hinata gasped as Sakura attacked her breast and nipped at her sensitive nipples. Sakura felt the wetness between her legs and bent over Hinata's face. When Hinata didn't eat at her like she intended she looked down at the girl who looked innocently back at her. Sakura's hand slid down and began to please her-self until she was dripping onto Hinata's face.

It was only then that Hinata began to lap at her juices. And Sakura hardly notice that Hinata had licked her clean of all juices and she nipped sharply at Sakura's sensitive bead. Sakura moaned as Hinata plunged her tongue into her demanding more. Sakura pulled away and licked what Hinata couldn't from her face.

She looked at Sasuke and the juices that squished between the two, and was instantly licking at it. Flicking her tongue over Hinata's own swollen bead, Sakura noticed Sasuke slow and stop.

"Oh, Hinata you taste sooo good," she moaned. And felt a sharp pain as her hair was pulled.

Sasuke pulled Sakura roughly off Hinata and threw her into the hallway, with her clothes.

"If you ever so much as touch her again I'll kill you, do you here me? She is MINE and you can't have her." With that Sasuke shut the door and the sound of the doors lock was clearly heard over the silence.


End file.
